Lancer (Li Shuwen)
|-|Li Shuwen (Young)= |-|Li Shuwen (Old)= Summary Lancer is one of the Servants that can be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru during the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. He is also the Servant of Caren Kotomine that had participated in the Imperial Capital Holy Grail War of Fate/KOHA-ACE in an older form. His true name is Li Shuwen, a legendary Chinese martial artist who became a legend through his skills. His skill in Bajiquan is exemplary, and he is renowned from his legend as one who only needed a single blow to kill his opponents; for Li Shuwen, no second strike is needed. His skill with the spear is similarly famous, gaining him the moniker "Divine Spear Li". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C. Higher with Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain Name: Lancer, Li Shuwen, "Divine Spear Li", "Demon Fist Master" Origin: Koha-Ace, Fate/Grand Order Age: 70 at the time of death of his real-life counterpart Gender: Male Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (He is supernaturally aware of his surroundings), Master in Martial Arts and Spearmanship, Qi Manipulation (Though this is technically his own magical energy; he can use it to reinforce his body and increase his strength), Invisibility with Sphere Boundary (He can blend into the World through meditation and the use of his Qi), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has B-rank strength like his Assassin counterpart and fought evenly against Shielder in the E Pluribus Unum Singularity. Later fought and defeated Beowulf in hand-to-hand combat, albeit through a case of compatibility). No Second Strike ignores conventional durability (By engulfing an opponent with his Qi, he disrupts their nervous, circulatory, and magical systems, throwing them into a state of panic and stopping their heart). | Island level (Has C-rank strength, which is lower than that of his younger self, though he should at least be as strong as a more recent Servant like Archer). Higher with Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain. No Second Strike ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-rank agility like his Assassin counterpart and can keep up with other Servants. Outpaced Beowulf in their fight in E Pluribus Unum Singularity, dodging all of his attacks while landing all of his on him) | Massively Hypersonic (Has A+-rank agility, making him faster than his younger self) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class Durability: Island level (Can trade blows with Shielder) | Island level Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and he persisted past the destruction of the Grail to face off against Scáthach in his final, fading moments. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His spear. Intelligence: Li Shuwen is a legendary martial artist that is known as "Divine Spear Li" and "Demon Fist Master" due to his enormous amount of talent in spearmanship and Baijiquan, which led to him perfecting a one-hit kill technique that could kill his opponent in a single blow. He is considered a master among masters as a Baijiquan practitioner, allowing him to defeat the much more powerful Beowulf in hand-to-hand combat without taking a single blow. His spear technique is just as precise as his barehanded technique, enabling him to defeat opponents like Okada Izō, a genius swordsman from the Bakumatsu period in a duel. In addition, he retains a lesser form of his Sphere Boundary, allowing him to become completely invisible and nearly completely undetectable by normal means by perfectly balancing his chi with the surrounding energy. Weaknesses: Li cannot attack while in spirit form. His preferred form of martial arts is designed for use against humanoid opponents and is less effective against enormous monsters like Solomon's Demon Pillars. Noble Phantasms Divine Spear.gif|Li Shuwen using No Second Strike in Fate/Grand Order No_Second_Strike_KOHA_ACE.jpg|Li Shuwen in his older form using the unarmed variant of No Second Strike in Fate/KOHA-ACE Divine Spear, No Second Strike: The essence of Li Shuwen's martial arts, embodying the maxim of "For Li Shuwen, no second strike is needed." in the form of a skill. It is not a true Noble Phantasm, but his sheer skill sublimated as something close to one, a technique created to instantly kill any target with a single blow. All of his hard strikes, even those meant as feints, are capable of killing an opponent. As a Lancer, he focuses it primarily through his spear, greatly enhancing its range but is otherwise no different than if he were to use it unarmed like his Assassin counterpart. While he is exceptionally strong, the killing power comes from his Qi (a cultural term for Od, his personal magical energy), focused into his blows with enough force to engulf an opponent. It's been speculated that he used his Qi to create his own territory. Regardless, the effects of being engulfed with Qi are brutally effective; an opponent is extremely disoriented and put into a state of severe tension and paranoia, putting their nervous system under great strain and usually stopping their heart. On top of damaging his opponent's nervous and circulatory systems, it damages their Magic Circuits, disrupting them and, in the case of Servants, cutting off their links to their Masters. Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain: One of Li Shuwen's secret techniques, the pinnacle of his Bajiquan techniques. As opposed to No Second Strike, which aims to stop his opponent's heart, this technique is focused entirely on causing physical damage. It is a series of powerful consecutive attacks, each of which draws energy from the Earth that enables Li Shuwen to smash through doors, walls, the sturdy walls of dojo gates and even those of Servants when he himself is summoned as one. While the younger Li Shuwen does not utilize this in Fate/Grand Order, his older self in another setting is shown to use this. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Li's low rank of D means he is only able to cancel out Single-Action spells, meaning that stronger and complex ones will be able to overwhelm him. Personal Skills Chinese Martial Arts: A Chinese system of skills refined and pursued in the goal of becoming one with the universe. It is a skill said to be difficult in terms of learning at the highest level and, unlike other skills, one with a rank of A is at a level where they can be said to have "finally learned it". At A+++ rank, Li Shuwen is a master among masters, unparalleled in life and death as one of the greatest masters and teachers of Bajiquan. As a Lancer, not only does this encompass unarmed combat, but spearmanship as well, giving Li Shuwen his legend and moniker as "Divine Spear Li". Juezhao: The secret of Bajiquan, the ultimate skill of one's personal life. Sphere Boundary: A technique that allows the user to blend into the World around them through meditation and the utilization of Qi. Through these abilities, Li Shuwen can read his immediate environment in fine detail, perceiving every aspect so that he can best minimize the impact of his own existence. This ability allows him to become effectively completely invisible and indiscernible, and as it is reached purely through the mastery of martial arts, it produces no magical energy and is thereby unrecognizable by magical means. It is a skill that has far surpassed human possibility, though Li's Lancer class prevents him from using it to the same degree as he would as an Assassin. Like Presence Concealment, its effects drop when he prepares to launch an attack, but he is still effectively invisible and an opponent who dodges an attack like this will still perceive it as invisible; even then, this is extremely difficult, requiring sufficient skill. Of course, if Li Shuwen doesn't prepare for an attack, he will be completely unnoticeable even as his fist makes contact with a target. Combined with No Second Strike, this allows him to effortlessly, immediately kill other Servants. Key: Young Li | Old Li Gallery Li Shuwen FGO.png|Li Shuwen in Fate/Grand Order Li Shuwen FGO3.png|Li Shuwen's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Li Shuwen FGO4.png|Li Shuwen's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users